


再次回乡

by nansenmunin (yksinainen)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yksinainen/pseuds/nansenmunin





	再次回乡

他的名字叫哈罗德，他的姓氏并不重要，他曾经是Wren，是Martin，是Finch，麻烦或冲动过后他总是要给自己换一个身份。但现在他被迫成为了Whisler。这个Whisler脊背的伤还没有好完全，只能把车内座椅最大限度地调整到直角。他戴着厚底眼镜，衣衫过于齐整，精准地把自己的驾照递给深夜昏昏欲睡的加油站工作人员。没有人为难这个身份，车后座上放着饮用水，食物和处方药，哈罗德顺利地将车开上州级公路。

从纽约到爱荷华州并不是一段舒适短暂的旅程，哈罗德早在自己十四岁的夏天就知道这一点，那时他的父亲还尚存一些记忆，像每个正常的美国父母一样，在孩子暑假时开车带他去世界都市游览。他们从Lassiter的郊区出发，夜里，十四岁的哈罗德迷迷糊糊地望着车窗外飞驰的农田剪影，老旧的皮卡上收音机的声音随着车皮一起颠簸。

他听到了那个新闻，西德和以色列，1972年的慕尼黑奥运会，那届奥运会第一次做到了世界同步转播，也同步转播了恐怖和不安的开端。女播音员评论的声轨忽上忽下，他的父亲握着方向盘嘲讽了一句西德松散的的警卫措施，而哈罗德在学校里听惯了老师们的冷战变热战威胁，理所当然地以为这件事是世界紧张局势中不可避免的产物。

三十年之后他读遍恐怖主义研究，回溯审视时，才发现西德当年的事件其实是新时代更替的前兆。慕尼黑的清晨是他们的夜晚，郊区夜色深重，汽车前灯是无边玉米田中唯一的暖光源。寂静中星星却比四十二年后更加闪亮，那也许是世界上最后一个平常的好日子。

十四岁的哈罗德渐渐睡去，电台的声音摇摇欲坠，四十二年后的哈罗德坐在回程的驾驶座上，思绪清明。他右打方向盘，汽车进入了郊区，这是与纽约之旅相反的回程。电台和歌剧同时播放着，他的大脑中处理着两种不同的声音，一个是属于更早的记忆，另一个代表着2001年事故之后截然不同的生活。这两种记忆在他的思绪中交织，融合又连贯起来。记忆中的图画被还原又被扭曲，就像他自己本人一样。从始至终总是有一些东西没有变，比如他的名字和漫长56年中无时无刻不在发生的离别；很多东西又变了太多，他的姓，他的工作，从MIT的Wren到图书馆内和Reese合作的Finch，从IFT顶楼上的Geek到歌剧院旧书店里的常客。在6月份一场不为人知的革命前，哈罗德和约翰一直忙于保护纽约的八百万人口，更早以前，他拥有6本驾照和6个纸面上不同的人生。他习惯于将生活分成截然不同的几个部分。良善和激进，温柔和冒险，这些形容词都可以形容他自己，但永远都只是一个转瞬即逝的侧面。

他的父亲终老在看护机构中，而哈罗德从22岁之后再没有回到过自己的故乡。他父亲在世的时候他只来得及匆匆道别，那时他还是一个无所畏惧的青年，坚信着在琐碎沉重的生活背后，世界自有更高的智慧准则。他用少数的时间去处理人际关系，更多时间，他只是通过机械的媒介与更高层面的理性对话。他年轻的时候一直试图将自己投身于纯粹的理性世界，相信他信仰的那种最高理性是可以被理解，独立于人世和历史的。技术是法则，代码是理性之光。他以机械和程序为媒介，窥见了深夜之后地平线上的新时代黎明。

连奈森都不知道他真正的家乡。当哈罗德将鸟类的名称冠于姓氏时他就和故乡断绝了联系。他没有母校，没有亲朋。作为一个孤独的人类来到MIT。

在MIT的日子是他人记忆中的久远闪光。奈森和阿瑟尽量保护着这个成绩顶尖却不大愿意交际的同学。多少夜晚两个好友陪哈罗德坐在酒吧的最角落注视同龄人群。他们谈论理想和数学，计算机网络日新月异的发展，谈论未来而不是过去。二十四岁的哈罗德忽视所有想邀请他跳舞的女同学，笑着和奈森滔滔不绝地说话，觉得自己将会Wren这个姓氏作为主要的假名保留一生。

最好的出世就是入世，他们置身事外又投身其中，80年代的他们预言了人工智能的到来。哈罗德和阿瑟一起找出了基本的算法，奈森却看到了PC的商机，断然退学，在纽约创建了IFT。FBI的线索在哈罗德父亲日渐式微的记忆处彻底断去。旧的青年音讯全无，在纽约的八百万人口中，一个隐姓埋名的新技术员就此出现。他和人群拉开距离，奈森将他的办公室安排在IFT大厦的最高层，如同走出人间。哈罗德，那个传达理性神谕的祭司提出构想，奈森指挥低层的无数程序员码出神殿的代码，未来的雏形。

哈罗德自此再与Lassiter无关，因为他已成为一个不需要家国的人。

千禧年的事故后政府开始秘密招标监视系统，奈森和哈罗德将人工智能算法完善又改造，将十年间写就的纯粹科技改造成国家的防御武器。他不得不从纯粹的技术领域走进文明和道德世界。哈罗德研究人与人之间的关系，试图找出世界和文明维系的基本原则：意识和情感，意识形态和家国情怀，那些他抛弃很久的东西。哈罗德和奈森一起买下了许多经营不善的图书馆，沉浸在海量的阅读中，谨慎又谨慎地讨论技术背后可能出现的伦理。他的人工智能被改造成了利他主义者，不能行动，避免任何的判断，只进行提示和陈述。

奈森还在的时候，图书馆总是灯火通明，他们在白天维护自己的世俗身份，夜晚安身在式微的西方文明中。机器投入使用之后，他们并没有停止对机器的质疑。果不其然，几年后奈森被自己的造物所杀害。对于哈罗德来说，他信仰的理念和理性变成了价值尺度，丧失了照亮他精神世界的自明力量。

此后的人生只是活着，找到一些人，让更多人的人活下来。理性如星光黯淡，残存于世的只不过是一个又一个的假名和假身份。哈罗德找到一些能够介入其中的特工帮助他人，他自己已经死了，只希望不要让更多人经历自己感同身受的痛苦。一切都源于自己对理性的僭越，行动最终走向未知的结局。他原本以为世界是一个被制造的可知过程，他出生前不到一百年间人类通过量子力学和相对论理解了宇宙，通过DNA的双螺旋结构认识了生命和自身，拥有智慧的人可以像学习物理化学那样，用已知的知识探查行动，找出未来时间的规律和方向。可最终苏东剧变，经济危机，世界比他想象的更加复杂，更加不可知。

此时是凌晨4点，公路上几乎没有其他的车辆，但透过暗紫的云层，哈罗德能判断出汽车离开纽约并没有多远，天空中还能看到被人造灯光污染的痕迹。初夏的晨风让他的思绪平静。偶尔经过路标，车灯照在反光牌上，像是夜路中终于有了回应的同路人。哈罗德的手紧紧抓住方向盘。他坐的有点久，脊椎开始隐隐发痛。这是那种好又不好的痛，提醒时事变化但他自己尚且偷生于世，却远远没有达到让人精神涣散的阈值。

他现在生活其中的世界并不是幻觉，哈罗德想，那么几个星期前的事情也的确发生过，新世界终究是提早到来，渐渐揭开了它自有的面目。人们飞速地互相建立起联系，加深情感，所有分散的，随机的事情逐渐整合起来，成了有始有终的因果。

哈罗德开始想起里斯先生，他的搭档，或者说是唯一一个他允许自己靠近的人。他的朋友足够强大，经过政府的特种训练，被追查被追杀但是最后依然英勇地活了下来。里斯先生足够强大，他想，能够置身其中又逃脱其外。他们都是已死之人，甚至有过不止一份的死亡证明。他们两人的轨迹早在911事件时业已相交，可当时他们都不知道自己的选择终究让两人相遇，最终共享命运。他们曾经藏在暗处，和纽约城内各种势力相互联系，和这个八百万人口的城市共鸣，同化，最终在个无所不包的微型人类世界中见证了新世纪灾难的发端。

他们同为目击人，他们被世界影响又影响世界，在过程中渐渐相互靠近，在这种双向的行动中相互接纳又相互提醒。里斯先生和他是那么不同，高大的身躯背后，过去的阴影挥之不去。他走不脱，逃不开，不像哈罗德那样，在和FBI的追逐战中，随时准备将自己身份清零从来。

而这些被清零的数据真的永远消失了吗？它们还在哈罗德内心的某个角落，当所有的记载被摧毁，他的记忆就是唯一生还的游吟诗人：爱荷华田野的夜色，MIT清爽的晚风，纽约IFT大厦最高处晨曦透出的第一缕光辉，图书馆窗外，象征理性陨落的晚钟穿透玻璃。

他和里斯先生有太多的共同点，他们逃离着过去却又深陷其中，他们自身危险，将他人拒之千里，他们习惯一无所有，他们爱人。

他和自己的同伴在纽约街头做出了最后的告别，世界在四十二年前就开始改变，一切不仅仅是偶然。纽约四月的天气冷如寒冬。他牵着小熊，回头看着里斯先生隐没在芸芸众生中，眼前仿佛随时会飘下鹅毛大雪。

一瞬间哈罗德的思绪回到了和父亲道别的那个雪天，时过境迁，那本鸟类图鉴还在，那个男孩还是忍着内心巨大的悲伤向前走去。他经历了旧世界的灭亡，亲眼看见了人类力量的湮没；他从一个一无所有的青年变成纽约市内隐身的人工智能之父，又成为了一个普通的经济学教授，超越又超越，否定又否定，出世又入世。五十六岁的哈罗德终究没有能够摆脱自身为人的情感，再次走回了一切的起点，真实的爱荷华夜色中。他存在，见证，他最终还是以另一种方式回归了故乡。


End file.
